Imagine
by StephMidnight
Summary: A Beatle Contest. La bella música de los cuatro jóvenes de Liverpool hizo que fuera mágico su primer encuentro, y ahora que están casados, su música los llevará a un gran descubrimiento que alegrará sus vidas. ExB. AH.


**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer; a mi me corresponde la historia.

**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Imagine.  
**Nombre de la Autora: **StephMidnight.  
**Pareja: **Edward y Bella.  
**Número de palabras: **2,483.  
**Rating/Advertencias: **K+.

**Summary:** A Beatle Contest. La bella música de los cuatro jóvenes de Liverpool hizo que fuera mágico su primer encuentro, y ahora que están casados, la letra y el ritmo de Imagine les trae un nuevo y hermoso regalo. ExB. AH. **  
**

…

**Imagine**

"**I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will live as **_**one**_**"**

Edward caminaba distraído en dirección a su carro. Había sido un largo día en el hospital, y estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. A veces no podía creer las cosas que veía, ni siquiera cuando lo hacía con sus propios ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre maltratase a su esposa, después de haber jurado amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separara? Él no podía siquiera pensar en ponerle una mano encima a su mujer.

Recordó con una sonrisa el día en que la había conocido: estaba lloviendo a cántaros y no se veía nada más allá de tres pasos, sin embargo eso no bastaba para disuadir a todos los fanáticos y devotos de los Beatles, que conmemoraban la muerte de su ídolo John Lennon.

Una tarde para recordar, en más de un sentido.

Había cientos de personas allí, de todo tipo, compartiendo por primera vez como lo hubiera querido el cantante. Ricos, pobres, blancos, negros, gays, hippies, viejos, jóvenes, todos se apretujaban bajo la carpa blanca buscando refugio de la lluvia sin que hubiera otro sentimiento más que la camaradería que generaba saberse unidos, más allá de todas las barreras que ellos mismos se imponían, por la bella música que cuatro jóvenes de Liverpool se atrevieron a tocar. Allí sólo había sonrisas y bocas moviéndose a un solo cantar, creando un coro dispar y desafinado, pero no por eso menos conmovedor.

Recordaba, en especial, una sonrisa brillante que sobresalía entre la multitud, acompañada de unos ojos chocolates que lo invitaban a perderse en ellos. Se había movido a través de la marea de personas que le abrían paso apenas le veían, entendiendo en su expresión que había encontrado lo que tanto predicaban sus canciones: el amor.

De ese día al matrimonio sólo hubo dos meses… a pesar de lo que todo el mundo decía.

Ya cerca del carro, un objeto llamó su atención desde la destartalada mesa de una venta de garaje. Allí, entre lámparas de lava, velas con la forma de Venus, gafas de sol, que tenían quién sabe cuántos años, y muchas otras cosas que pertenecían a un pasado ya olvidado por muchos, sobresalía, como un tesoro, el LP* de los grandes éxitos de los Beatles, incluyendo entre ellos la canción que los había unido aquel día lluvioso y que también habían bailado el día de su boda: Imagine, en la inigualable voz de John Lennon.

Con paso apurado cruzó la calle hasta donde se encontraba la venta y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba… no sabía por qué lo iba a comprar, pero lo _necesitaba;_tal vez no tuviera un tocadiscos, pero lo conseguiría con tal de tener ese disco. Buscó con urgencia al dueño de la venta de garaje, y después de una larga inspección la encontró: era una mujer de tercera edad, que recostada en una mecedora le sobaba la cabeza a un gato con la mirada perdida. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se dispuso a preguntarle cuánto costaba el objeto; ella lo ignoró y siguió acariciando con ternura al gatito, que al parecer quería huir de allí. Con paciencia, Edward repitió la pregunta:

—Señora, perdone que la moleste, pero estoy interesado en esto.

Ella pareció salir de su ensoñación y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un apuesto joven de unos veinticuatro años que la miraba con ternura y algo de impaciencia. Sin entender por qué se encontraba frente a ella, lo siguió observando, pensando que le recordaba a su esposo de joven.

—¿Señora? Si no está a la venta, no se preocupe, lo dejaré en su sitio —dijo el joven desilusionado. Ella bajó la vista a su mano, donde se encontró con un disco de acetato, y recordó que se encontraba en la absurda venta que su nuera había organizado para deshacerse de sus pertenencias, que, según la loca que tenía por nuera, estorbaban en su casa.

—No, querido… Sólo no estaba pendiente. ¿No te has dado cuenta si me han robado? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza y haciendo una mueca que a Edward le pareció tierna.

—Eh… no. No creo —respondió Edward aturdido.

—¡Bah! Da igual. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrecía? —miró el objeto que llevaba el muchacho en la mano y lo recordó—. Ah, si, cierto; eso. Es de mis preferidos, ¿sabes? Mi esposo me lo regaló el día que me enteré que estaba esperando a mi hijo… tiempos aquellos —sonrió con melancolía. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus recuerdos, pero la voz del joven frente a ella la sacó, nuevamente, de su burbuja personal.

—Si significa tanto para usted, yo…

—No, no, querido; llévatelo. Uno tiene que ir superando esas cosas, no es bueno aferrarse tanto a algo. Además, estoy segura que eso te traerá algo bueno a ti también. Anda, llévatelo, ¡te lo regalo! —exclamó alegremente, asustando al gato, que ante la primera oportunidad se zafó de sus brazos y corrió hasta la humilde y bella casa que se encontraba frente la venta.

—Muchas gracias, Señora —contestó Edward, con una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbró a la despistada anciana. Le dio un beso en su frente como muestra de agradecimiento y atravesó la calle sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del disco, donde estaba la imagen de sus cuatro ídolos. Gracias a eso, casi lo arrollan un par de carros; sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, logró llegar a su automóvil sano y salvo.

Durante todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho la anciana; quizá si le traería algo bueno, o al menos eso podía esperar. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió escépticamente; lo dudaba mucho. Tal vez le había funcionado a la señora y a su esposo, pero ¿quién decía que podía funcionar otra vez?

Decidió darle a su esposa el disco el día de su primer aniversario, dentro de dos semanas. Cuando llegó, lo guardó en la guantera del auto y se encaminó hasta la casa.

—¿Bella? Ya llegué, amor —comentó Edward mientras cerraba la puerta. Se deshizo de su chaleco y lo colocó en el perchero, buscando con la mirada a su esposa.

—¡Estoy en la alcoba! —la escuchó gritar.

Después de sacar todo de sus bolsillos, se dirigió a su habitación para saludar a su esposa.

—¿Cómo estás, mi vida? —saludó entrando, sin fijarse que Bella, su mujer, estaba recostada en la cama llorando amargamente—. ¿Amor? ¿Por qué lloras, linda? —se acercó a ella, atrayéndola hacía sí.

—Glee... —murmuró entre sollozos.

—¿Ah? —preguntó confundido.

—Si, glee —repitió señalando el televisor.

Fijó la mirada en el televisor, aún sin entender qué era lo que trataba de decir Bella.

—¿Qué es glee? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Es que... ¡fue tan conmovedora esa escena! —comentó cuando estaba más calmada.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella? —inquirió ya impacientado.

—Es un programa, ¿vale? Un programa musical o algo así, cantan a cada rato... El caso es que mostraron una escena... y... —los sollozos la interrumpieron.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward asustado.

—Es que, ¿cómo no quieres que me ponga así? ¡Con semejante canción y con la escena en sí! Fue tan hermoso... y tan... impactante —divagó para sí misma.

—Amor, no te estoy entendiendo nada.

Ella sonrió suavemente, mientras que con su mano se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas. —Cantaban Imagine, —Edward sonrió recordando todo lo que esa canción significaba para ellos—. Bueno, ellos la cantaban, junto a unas personas sordas... ellos hacían la mímica en su lenguaje; pero fue hermoso, Edward, me gustaría que lo hubieras visto... El contraste es abrumador. Es decir, semejante mensaje que tiene la canción, y las personas que menos tú crees son las que realmente la sienten y la entienden. *

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No es por desmeritar a las personas que son sordos, para nada, para mi ellos son unas de las personas más valientes, y esto lo demuestra... Sí, sé que es un programa y todo eso, pero no dice más que la verdad. Éstas personas, que se les ha arrebatado algo valioso, algo que sería capaz de hacerlos rendir y no seguir luchando para vivir, son las que más valoran lo que tienen, las que más valoran a las personas, las que más valoran donde vivimos. Todos los que nos encontramos perfectamente somos privilegiados, y aún así no valoramos ni siquiera nuestra propia vida.

»Nos empeñamos a vivir en conflictos, Edward, en pura guerra. Siempre buscamos un defecto en los demás, tratando de hacer su vida miserable. Las personas que discriminan se creen más que los demás por cosas sin importancia; es decir, ¿a mí qué si esa persona es homosexual, negro, blanco, pobre...? ¿Eso que tiene? ¿Si la aparto y la trato mal me hará una mejor persona? Obviamente no.

»En vez de tratarnos como una misma mierda entre nosotros, deberíamos amarnos. Alguien nos creó para que conviviéramos entre sí, para que creáramos un hogar entre todos... y el mundo es nuestra casa, no nuestro hogar. ¿Cómo sería un hogar si hay gente que ve a otro muriéndose de hambre y pasa eso por alto; cuando muchas veces tenemos que estar pendientes de que alguien no nos robe o nos mate; cuando las personas se matan entre sí por los motivos más estúpidos que pueden existir? ¡No hay solidaridad entre los que se supone debemos ser hermanos! Hay países en eternos conflictos, no son capaces de aceptar las diferencias. Dejamos que en vez del amor, gobierne el dinero. Y sí, se necesita el dinero, pues ahora en la sociedad todo rige de eso; pero no por yo ser pobre seré desdichada... es cierto aquello de que el dinero no compra la felicidad.

»Realmente, deseo estar viva el día en el que el mundo se convierta en un hogar, cuando todos vivamos como uno solo... bueno, si es que eso llega a suceder —torció el gesto—. Y pensar que tal vez a nuestros hijos les toque un futuro peor.

Edward se acostó suavemente en la cama, atrayendo a Bella a su pecho—. Estas inspirada hoy, ¿ah? —bromeó.

—No es eso, Edward; es que esa canción me pone a pensar realmente en ello. En el mundo hay mucha gente egoísta que no logrará que eso se haga realidad. Nunca habrá una paz universal.

—Jamás digas nunca —sentenció Edward—. Uno no puede esperar a tanto, Bella. Cada persona se busca su destino. Unas son buenas, otras son malas. Y si, no se deberían hacer distinciones, pero esto es lo que nos ha tocado vivir, y debemos de aprender a tolerarlo, porque no podemos hacer nada con eso; no podemos cambiar el pensar de los demás. Yo también deseo eso, créeme; y, es más, no hay persona que no lo desee, porque en el fondo sabemos que somos hermanos, y aunque el orgullo, la codicia, la avaricia, la sed de poder y todo eso nos ciegue, yo sé que alcanzaremos, y aprenderemos, a tratarnos como hermanos, aún así que sea en una situación extrema.

—Ojalá... —murmuró Bella mientras dejaba un casto beso en el pecho de su esposo. Miró a la televisión que seguía encendida y se dio cuenta de que el programa había finalizado. Con una sonrisa comentó—: ¿Sabes? Es hermosa esa escena, y el cover* les quedó divino... pero no cambio por nada la voz de Lennon expresando eso; a él le debemos el que estemos juntos.

—Lo sé, amor; por él soy supremamente feliz. Yo tampoco lo cambiaría.

Bella se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño. Edward se acomodó y tomó el control remoto para empezar a hacer _Zapping._

Cuando ella se estaba lavando la cara, quitando todo rastro de lágrimas, suspiró: —Perdona por la escena, amor. Últimamente he estado más sensible de lo normal. Quiero decir, sabes que aunque linda y todo, yo normalmente no lloraría con esa escena —frunció el ceño—. Raro —murmuró para sí misma.

Tomó una toalla para secarse y caminó hasta apoyarse en la puerta del baño, viendo como Edward veía concentrado un programa de cocina—. Oye, ¿tienes hambre? No he hecho la cena… Pero desde la mañana tengo un antojo de pizza; ¿Por qué no pedimos una? —preguntó entusiasmada.

Él la observó mientras tiraba la toalla en un sofá cercano para luego correr y tirarse en la cama. Se arrastró hasta el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de la pizzería, que al parecer se sabía de memoria. Edward sonreía mientras veía cómo pedía una cantidad exuberante de pizza. De repente, las palabras de la señora de la venta de garaje vinieron a su mente y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Bella; ella se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la dirección de su casa a la recepcionista.

Edward bajó las escaleras a prisa, y tomó su chaleco para después correr hacía su carro. Como pudo entró en él y se dirigió a la farmacia más cercana que encontró.

Bella buscó a Edward por toda la casa, no sabía lo que le había pasado y empezaba a preocuparse. Cuando estaba en la cocina, escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría bruscamente, y luego sintió los pasos del que suponía era su esposo. Él entró a la cocina y corrió para estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos, casi al instante la soltó y le tendió un LP de los Beatles. Ella lo tomó con una sonrisa y empezó a ojear la lista de canciones que contenía; sonrió tiernamente cuando vio que contenía Imagine y alzó la cara para encontrarse a Edward viéndola ansiosa e impacientemente.

Con una sonrisa, Bella preguntó: —¿Y esto? No es que me queje, pero ¿por qué saliste así a comprarme esto?

—Eso ya te lo había comprado antes… te lo iba a dar en otra ocasión, pero bueno.

—¿Entonces, a qué saliste?—preguntó extrañada.

—Salí a comprar lo que tú me vas a dar por comprarte eso —explicó Edward rápidamente.

Ella aguantó una risa y tiernamente preguntó: —¿Ah sí? O sea que ya no tengo que comprarte nada…

—No, bueno... es complicado. En fin, no importa ya. Ten —Y le tendió una pequeña cajita con ojos brillantes.

Por la mente de Bella pasaron muchos comentarios: que aún faltaban dos semanas para su aniversario, que él estaba demasiado impaciente y que eso nunca era bueno, y muchos otros por el estilo, pero todos murieron en su boca cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con una prueba de embarazo. La comprensión llegó lentamente, con todas las piezas encajando en su sitio con suavidad —los antojos, lo hipersensible, el retraso de su período que ella había pasado por alto pues toda su vida había sido irregular; todo tenía sentido ahora—. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro porque, antes de siquiera hacer el test, ambos ya sabían el resultado.

…

Hola =D. Tiempo sin subir algo, ah?

Bueno, este es un oneshot de una de mis canciones favoritas: imagine. Hermosa la canción, la recomiendo al 100%; la versión de Lennon es inigualable, aunque en las voces de Glee se escucha fenomenal ;). Se las recomiendo.

**Espero que les guste y ahora unas aclaraciones:**

*_LP o Long Play:_ es un disco de vinilo de tamaño grande, en el cual se puede registrar, en formato analógico, un máximo de unos 20-25 minutos de sonido por cada cara. (Wikipedia)

*Bueno, aquí les dejo un enlace de la canción Imagine, de Lennon, con la letra traducida: http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=I7VTjE81N5Y&feature= PlayList&p =31106BE6505CA858&playnext_from= PL&playnext =1&index=39 (Sin espacios).

*_Cover:_ es cuando le haces un arreglo nuevo a una canción ya existente y pides permiso para hacerlo.

*Aquí el cover de Glee, con la escena de los sordos incluido (a mí también me hizo llorar, como por diez minutos =S): http: / www. youtube. com /watch?v =JNl91QXws7o (Sin espacios).

Sin más, me voy.

Con cariño, Steph.

Pd. Gracias Midnight por tu ayuda; te quiero =D. Y a ti, Sandrita, también :D

Besos!


End file.
